


flinch

by goldengoose21



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Civil War, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, tony - Freeform, tony flinches, tony is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoose21/pseuds/goldengoose21
Summary: Post-civil war, and Tony’s hurt.





	flinch

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad sorryyyy
> 
> probably because I’m sick ugh 
> 
> :(
> 
> also I can’t remember the eXaCt script for civil war but it’s close enough :)

Another press conference finished. Tony grins and waves to the cameras, blowing a kiss to everyone as he exits. 

The Avengers  _(is that still what we’re calling ourselves)_ all walk back to the compound and talk while Thor grabs several pop tarts. 

“Great job everyone, we did well.” Proclaims Rogers. Not Steve, not Cap, not even Captain. Just Rogers. 

Tony flashes a  _(fake)_ smile. 

“We did.” 

Steve reaches out to hug Tony and Tony  _flinches._

His world stops. 

_Cold._

_Siberia._

_Blood._

_Snow._

_Fist._

_Shield._

_Blue._

_Red._

_White._

_Light._

_Smash!_

_Dark._

Steve’s face falls, Nat’s keen eyes having seen everything. 

Tony suppresses a gasp and stands abruptly, fabricating some lame excuse as he strides to the safety of his lab. He pours himself a glass of Scotch.

 

_”I know that road, I know that date.”_

_The screen is flickering._

_”What is this?!”_

_By the time the camera feed stops, Tony swears there might be tears in his eyes. He turns to Steve._

_“Did you know.”  Tony asks._

_“I didn’t know it was him.”_

_“Don’t bullshit me Rogers! Did you know?!”_

_A sigh. And then;_

_”Yes.”_

Tony presses a hand to his face, then bites his knuckles. 

He downs the drink. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
